


Your Lips, My Undoing

by bluxboi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: ??? maybe, I am not sorry, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Making Out, No Beta We Die Like August, Sexual Tension, yes this is a knee-jerk reaction to the jill stuart collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxboi/pseuds/bluxboi
Summary: Itaru came home from a photoshoot for the collaboration with a makeup brand still wearing the lipstick on him and it drove Chikage insane.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Your Lips, My Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> idk.. i just... i saw the collab picture and *laughs in shame* this happened. i hope you like it!

“We're back!” Izumi greeted the dorm residents, followed by echoes of the same greeting from Homare, Itaru, Yuki and Azami.

“Welcome back.” Sakyo returned the greeting from where he was sitting on the living room's sofa. “How was the photoshoot?”

Itaru shrugged before answering, “It wasn't bad, surprisingly.”

“It went really well!” Izumi said with a big smile on her face. “Everyone did such a great job!”

“They better,” Sakyo said sharply, looking threateningly at the four other people as they joined him in the living room.

“Why of course I did,” Homare exclaimed. “I am, after all, a man adept to many forms of art. I've done it several times too.”

Yuki rolled his eyes at the remark. “Yeah, sure.”

Sakyo sighed. He decided to not pay attention to Homare's rambling and looked away to find Azami examining the inside of a paper bag with a small smile on his face... which is rare.

“Bon, you're looking unusually happy,” Sakyo commented. “Did good something happen?”

“Tch. It's none of your business.” Azami scowled.

“Ah, he must be happy because they gave us some free samples of the lipsticks!” Izumi answered instead. Sakyo smiled in amusement at the answer but said nothing else.

They talked about the photoshoot some more, mostly to report about how it went to assure Sakyo that everything indeed went well. Once it was over, Itaru was the first one to retreat to his room.

“Alright then, I'm going to my room,” Itaru said as he got up from the sofa. “I can't stand wearing this makeup for too long and I have my games waiting for me. Later~”

Itaru went straight to his room. He planned to get changed and wash his face so he could game in peace. He entered his room to be greeted by the sight of Chikage lounging on their room's (well, Itaru's) sofa, eyes fixed on the book on his hand.

“Welcome back, Chigasaki.” Chikage greeted him, not even looking up from his book.

“Ah, yeah, I'm back.” Itaru closed the door and made a beeline to his wardrobe, rummaging around for a change of clothes.

“Did you have fun with the photoshoot?” Chikage teased Itaru, knowing full well how Itaru felt about it since he kept complaining about how annoying the job was the day before.

“Meh. I just can't wait to wash the makeup off.” Itaru mumbled, voice muffled since he was in the middle of putting on a shirt.

“Heeh...” Chikage finally looked up at the mention of makeup. He wasn't expecting Itaru to still have it on. When Itaru's head popped out from the shirt's collar, Chikage's breath halted.

Chikage should be used to seeing Itaru with lipstick on, as they're used to wearing it during performances. This time though, it was different.

Maybe it was the way that it had been applied just enough to be noticeable, yet still subtle. Or maybe it was how the colour of the lipstick complimented the colour of Itaru's eyes perfectly. He wasn't sure, all he knew was that Itaru looked mesmerising.

Chikage found himself drawn to Itaru's lips. He couldn't stop looking at them. It was like he had been bewitched. The lipstick highlighted the shape of Itaru's lips and it was taking everything in him to keep himself still and not just... closing the distance between them and kissing Itaru stupid.

While Chikage was having his inner battle, Itaru was looking for his towel, back facing the other man. He noticed that Chikage had grown silent and the longer it lasted, the more it bothered him. He was expecting some teasing remarks after that annoying “heeh” from Chikage, and yet there was nothing but silence. He wondered if he said something weird.

Towel in hand and ready to go to the bathroom, Itaru turned around... to see Chikage staring at him. He stopped in his track, surprised to be stared at so intensely like that.

“Senpai, what is it?” Itaru furrowed his eyebrows. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

Chikage blinked, snapping out of his trance, but stayed silent otherwise. He finally looked at Itaru in the eyes, staring no less intensely from before.

“Chigasaki, come here.”

The command startled Itaru, but he found himself obeying, walking towards Chikage without a second thought until they were face to face. Chikage was looking at him the whole time and the intensity of the man's stare on him was starting to make him nervous.

Chikage brought his hand up to hold Itaru's jaw, tilting the blond's face upwards. “It looks good on you. The makeup.”

Itaru felt his face growing hot. “Uh, thanks? But I'd really like to wash this off my face now so can you let me go, senpai?”

“Hm. Shame.” Chikage moved his thumb, pressing it to Itaru's lower lip and swiping it to the side, smearing the lipstick as a result.

“Wha- senpa—mmph..” Chikage's lips were suddenly on his before Itaru could finish his sentence and his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

Chikage's free hand moved to rest on Itaru's lower back, pressing their bodies closer, deepening the kiss. Itaru dropped the towel he was holding, hands moving to grab onto the back of Chikage's shirt. Chikage bit Itaru's bottom lip lightly and Itaru couldn't help but moan.

Chikage chuckled when he heard it. He moved to kiss the edge of Itaru's lips, cheek, and then whispered right into Itaru's ear, “I might as well ruin it first before you go and wash it off.”

Itaru let out a shaky breath, an attempt at huffing in annoyance. “You're such a jerk, senpa—ah.. mm...” And Chikage interrupted Itaru again by sucking a mark on Itaru, right where the neck meets the jaw.

“Senpai!!” Itaru struggled in Chikage's hold, trying to pry the other man off him. “Ugh, you're seriously a jerk!”

Chikage laughed against Itaru's skin. Planting a kiss on the mark he just made, he finally pulled away. He smirked at the sight in front of him, Itaru pouting at him and face flushed from the kiss. It was extremely adorable.

“I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.” He apologised, but there's no remorse in his tone. He circled his arms around Itaru's waist, wrapping the other man into a hug.

“Whatever. I hate you.” Itaru dropped his head to Chikage's chest, sulking a little. He could feel Chikage's chest rumbling against his forehead, undoubtedly laughing at him.

“I'll make it up to you?” Chikage offered.

“Fine. Pull my gacha for me later then,” Itaru demanded.

“Anything for you, my love.” Chikage pressed a kiss on top of Itaru's head.

Itaru could feel his face heating up again. He pushed Chikage away from him and grabbed the towel he dropped earlier.

”'Kay then. I'll go wash my face now. You should do that too since I probably got some lipstick on you,” he said, not looking up at Chikage at all, immediately scurrying away to exit the room. “Bye.”

Chikage just smiled watching Itaru escaped. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand to check how much of the lipstick got on him.

“He really doesn't understand what he does to me.” He thought to himself as he exited the room, following after Itaru.


End file.
